Warriors: The Demon Clans 6: The Final Stand
by Liza Taylor
Summary: The final battle is on the horizon. Plans are made, sides are drawn and in the end the specials must make very difficult choices to protect everyone...
1. Prologue

**Well this is it. The final story in the Demon Clans series. Thanks to all you readers who stuck by this far!** **Now enjoy!**

Starclan

"What is there to do now?" spoke Lionstar as he looked around the edges of the pool of water where the other cats sat. Almost all had stars dancing on their pelts and each was very concerned.

"We must do whatever we can," spoke Applemind. His brown fur was one of the few without stars. Even though the Cursed Forest was destroyed and the specials were allowed to mingle with the Starclanners it was impossible for any of them to get the trademark stars on pelt.

"I had a vision of events to come," spoke Visionfur. Her golden eyes stayed away from Grayfang, a true Starclanner, who was next to Applemind's side. Sure she accepted that Applemind had chosen Grayfang for his mate, it was just that she couldn't really help how she felt. "And…unless we do something, it's going to get horrible fast."

"Great," groaned Lilystream. The pure white she-cat was another without stars. A special made leader who paid the price for becoming something she was not allowed to be. Starclan now accepted her leadership and they were alright with her taking back her leader name but she refused. "As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with."

"But we did figure out a way to stop Risingdawn," said Darkpaw. The coal black tom was the youngest of the group, a cat that went to Starclan too early in his life. "That idea we thought of will stop him."

"Of course it will," spoke Robinfang, the last member of the little group. "However, even if we do take care of him, what about the others? His four subordinates and even Milkpaw? Honestly, I'm worried about the other specials."

"Let's just hope they were able to stop Milkpaw," Lilystream lifted her paw and stirred the water in the pool. Like all the times she tried before, only her reflection stared back at her. She hissed in annoyance. Like all the times she had tried in the past the pool refused to show her the location of Flameclaw or the specials.

Lilystream knew she shouldn't get this angry at the pool but she was just worried for everyone. Especially Cinderstream, her last living relative. Well, that was a bit of a lie. Sandstream was also probably still alive but she didn't count. She was a traitor to the clans and should not be thought of as a clan cat at all.

"I know you're frustrated," said Grayfang gently to her daughter. "But there is nothing we can do for now. All we can do is wait."

"I know," spat Lilystream, "And that's what I don't like about this." Her tail flicked angrily behind her. "But I don't like it. Not at all."

Linelinelineline

Rosefang's eyes focused on the water before her. She could sense her apprentice, Larchpaw, next to her. He was also focused on the water before him. She felt proud of the young apprentice. He was catching onto the hunting techniques of Streamclan rather quickly. His fighting skills left much to be desired but at least he was getting somewhere.

"Take this!" Larchpaw's paw shot out and connected with a fish in the water which he promptly scooped out and dropped on the side of the stream.

"Good job," purred Rosefang.

Larchpaw looked up at his mentor proudly. "I can't wait to show this to Ivypaw. She will be shocked by this huge fish!"

Rosefang purred. "That she will be. You can go now. Take the rest of the day off. It's a reward for you."

Larchpaw nodded happily before running back in the direction of the camp.

Rosefang watched him go for a couple of moments before focusing her attention on the other side of the stream. She narrowed her eyes and she saw the flash of orange again. She sighed. "Honestly."

Like all Streamclan cats, she did not fear water. In fact she loved it. This was no time for that however. Ever since Rosefang was a kit she was different than most cats. She didn't understand it at first but it all became clear to her after Watertail's death.

"Okay," she said to the cat behind a tree. "I know you're back there." She stepped closer so she could see who it was. An orange tom with golden eyes. Hmmm. He looked familiar, but where had she seen him before?

The tom looked at her in surprise. "How?" he asked. "How is it you are able to see me."

Rosefang sighed again. Same thing again. Honestly, couldn't they think of some other question to ask. "Cause I can," she replied. "So, have any unfinished business to do or what?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the tom in confusion.

Oh Starclan. Rosefang took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. "Okay, let me say this extra slowly for you. The reason why you are here is because you have unfinished business. Let me know what it is so I can help you." Rosefang was a very special cat indeed. She may not know what the things she talked to were called but she had the ability to talk to ghosts.


	2. Alligences

A L L E G I A N C E S

**N I G H T C L A N**

Leader **Scarstar **- black tabby tom with a scar running down his left eye

Deputy **Blacktail**- pure black tom

Medicine Cat **Skysong**-light gray she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Silverstorm**- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Twilight**- red fox

**Birchstorm**- chocolate brown she-cat

**Owlfeather-** brown tabby tom

**Apprentice-Foxpaw**

**Ruby**- red she-fox. Daughter of Twilight.

**Apprentice-Darkpaw**

**Thorntail**- black tom

**Flightfeather**- brown she-cat

**Addertail-**black tom with a white paw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Darkpaw**-gray tom

**Foxpaw**-brown she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sparrowtail** - little brown she-cat

(Heatherkit-brown, Ravenkit-black)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Spiderpelt**- black she-cat with long legs

**Silentheart**- rose gray she-cat. Is mute

**Bramblepelt**- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Morningsun**- brown she-cat

S T R E A M C L A N

Leader **Tallstar**- long legged tabby tom

Deputy **Dappletail**- tortoise shell she-cat

Medicine Cat **Rabbitstripe**- red tom

**Apprentice-Ivypaw**

Warriors

**Crowtail**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Marshtail**- silver tom with blotches of black

**Dreamwhisker**- gray she-cat

**Ashfire**- ash colored tom

**Dewfeather**- gray tom

**Rosefang**- rose gray she-cat

**Apprentice-Larchpaw**

**Mouseleaf**- brown tabby she-cat

**Firefur- **orange tom

Apprentices

**Ivypaw-** pale gray she-cat

**Larchpaw**- tan brown tom

Queens

**Greyfur**- gray tabby she-cat

Elders

**Snakepelt**- orange tom with golden eyes

**Runningclaw**- light black tom

F L A M E C L A N

Leader **Cloudstar**- white tom

Deputy **Brackentail**- pure white tom

Medicine Cat** Swanpaw**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice-Brookpaw**

Warriors

**Gorgestorm**- brown tom

**Spottedclaw**- orange she-cat with black spots and golden eyes

**Eggflame**- dark gray tom

**Apprentice-Bonepaw**

**Rainstorm**- gray tom

**Jumpsky**-yellow she-cat

**Bushwhisker**- gray she-cat

**Finchfur**- brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice-Mudpaw**

Apprentices

**Brookpaw**- gray she-cat

**Mudpaw**-gray tom

**Bonepaw**-white tom

Queens

**Ashfur**- ash colored she-cat

(Brackenkit-brown, Lionkit-gray)

Elders

**Silvertail**- gray tom with a silver tail.

**Heartfall**- brown she-cat with a white chest

T R E E C L A N

Leader **Cedarstar-** dusky brown tom

Deputy **Streampelt**- silver tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Barkwind**- bark brown tom

**Apprentice- Faithpaw**

Warriors

**Leopardfang**- unusually spotted she-cat

**Voletail-**small brown tom

**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Sorrelpelt**- brown she-cat

**Heartpool**- brown tabby she-cat

**Starfoot**- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from Duskclan

**Apprentice- Gingerpaw**

**Pebbletail**- gray tom with scars across his face and chest with green eyes

**Amberheart**- striped she-cat

**Stonepelt- **gray tom

**Soottail**- black tom

Apprentices

**Faithpaw**- white she-cat with black paws

**Gingerpaw**- ginger tom

**Grasspaw**- dark brown tabby tom

Queens

**Tigerstripe**- orange striped she-cat

(Snowkit-gray, Russetkit-red)

**Silverwhisker**- pregnant silver she-cat

Elders

**Galewind**- brown tom with a huge scar across his shoulders. Retired early due to shoulder pains.

C A T S O U T S I D E

O F C L A N S

**Firewind**- bright orange tom with green eyes. Can breath fire. Formerly Flameclan special

**Auraclaw**- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has physic abilities. Formerly Treeclan special

**Scalefur**- bluish gray tom with webbed paws and gills and blue eyes. Formerly Streamclan special

**Cinderstream**- cinder colored she-cat with amber eyes. Can heal injuries Formerly Nightclan medicine cat

**Hazelpaw**- pale gray tom with green eyes. Can make electricity emit from his body. Formerly Nightclan special

**Milkpaw**- white tom with green eyes. Can copy abilities of other specials

**Frank**- red kittypet

**Snow**- white she-cat

**Sky**- brown tom

**Streak**- black-white tom

**Twilight**- white she-cat

**Hazel**- brown tom

**Kalo**-silver she-cat

**Crystal**- red fox. Twilight's mate

**Flameclaw-** bright orange tom with golden eyes. Is stuck in spirit form

S T A R C L A N

**Lionstar**-tabby tom with a furry neck

**Robinfang**- gray tom with black stripes

**Darkpaw**- coal black tom

**Grayfang**- gray she-cat

**Windsky**- orange she-cat with dark flecks. Can control wind

**Visionfur**- dark gray she-cat with golden eyes Has premonitions.

**Applemind- **brown tom with white spots. Can read minds.

**Lilystream**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Can shoot porcupine quills out of fur. Formerly known as Lilystar

D E P A R T E D N O N S T A R C L A N C A T S

**Flightwing**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown wings growing out of her back

**Nightspeaker**- gray she-cat with green eyes. Can control minds

**Brightsky- **tall white she-cat with rings of ginger around her tail, legs and paws with large ears and amber eyes. Can control light

**Skypelt**- light orange tom with sky blue eyes. Can control his shadow at will

**Shadepaw**- small brown she-cat with light green eyes. Can sense the feelings of anyone around her.

**Wingtorn**- gray tom. Can go through objects

**Sandstream**- pale ginger she-cat.

R O U G E D E P A R T E D C A T S

**Risingdawn - **gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Can make illusions

**Silverfur**- silver she-cat. Can control her blood at will.

**Rowanclaw**- tabby tom with a mattered coat and scars. Can create copies of himself at will

**Hailstorm**- black tom with blue eyes. Can create and control ice

**Longfur**- long haired brown tom. Can control fur at will

**Mindclaw**-golden brown tom covered in scars. Can put memories in other cats


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 1.**

Flameclaw

Flameclaw wasn't the type of cat to get surprised anymore. After he had found out about his powers and accepted them, he had gone on the journey to find the other specials. A lot of things happened on that journey. Things he wanted to remember, like meeting Sandstream to things he didn't, his death. He thought he would never be surprised again. Was it even possible to be surprised again after all the stuff that happened in his life?

He was wrong though. He was surprised when the rose-gray she-cay had come up to him and asked him what his business was. His first thoughts was that it couldn't be true. This she-cat couldn't see him. But her just standing there, glaring at him, he knew it was. For the first time in a while somecat could see him.

The she-cat sighed in exasperation. "Come on. You're dead," she said. "The reason why you cannot move on to Starclan is that you feel like you have some unfinished business. Now, can you tell me what that business is so I can help you?"

"I don't understand," said Flameclaw. "You shouldn't be able to see me."

The she-cat sighed again. "Okay. I've been dealing with dead cats like you ever since I was a kit. I know what I am doing." Her gray eyes glared at Flameclaw, threatening him to contradict her otherwise. Funny, but it made her kind of look like Sandstream in a way.

"I'm not a spirit that can go to Starclan," said Flameclaw. Although this situation was strange for him, he was exciting to meet a cat that could see him. He had returned to the clans after the death of his body because he wasn't sure what else to do. The other specials were on the quest to stop Milkpaw and he couldn't help them with that. They all thought he was dead. Plus his body was buried under a deep pile of dirt. Flameclaw didn't know what would happen to him if he returned. So he did the only thing he could do, come home to the clans. He had actually decided to cut through Streamclan territory so he could see how his mother and sister were doing when this she-cat caught him.

"Then what are you?" she asked. She now looked really annoyed. "If you aren't a dead cat looking for Starclan?"

Flameclaw thought for a moment. Would it be alright to reveal to this she-cat what he really was? No. He couldn't. He didn't know anything about her. She might be one of Milkpaw's followers for all he knew. "I'm no one important. I have to go now."

"Wait!" said the she-cat when Flameclaw turned to leave. "What's your name? Mine's Rosefang."

Well, if this she-cat really can see dead cats then giving away his name probably wouldn't be in his best interest. She was a clan cat and she might have heard his name from a Flameclan warrior or something. Fake name it was then. A quick thought gave him the perfect name. "Foxstream."

Rosefang

Foxstream? Odd name. She couldn't think of any cat with that name though. Maybe he was a young apprentice that died and made a warrior? No. He looked old enough to be a warrior so that wasn't it. What was it then? Was he using a fake name?

Rosefang was about to tell him to stop lying when she heard her name being called. She growled in annoyance and turned towards the voice. She knew that this Foxstream would use this excuse to get away from her. Fine. She didn't have to help every cat she met.

Ashfire padded over to her and wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "What are you doing out here?" he purred in her ear. "When Larchpaw came back alone I was worried that you were off courting some Flameclan or Treeclan warrior."

Rosefang rolled her eyes and slipped out of Ashfire's embrace. "Oh please," she commented. "Like I would do that. I just wanted some time to think."

"About us then?" purred Ashfire.

Rosefang just nodded. She learned a while back it was easier to go along with him than to think of an excuse. She and Ashfire were considered to be mates by the rest of the clan. She had known him for all her life and he was an interesting cat to be around. He would make the perfect mate but something held Rosefang back from actually accepting him as one. When she had told him that, Ashfire had accepted it and told her that he would wait until she was ready before officially becoming mates with her. Rosefang was grateful for that. It gave her more time to figure out how to tell him about here odd powers. Being able to see dead cats was not normal and she didn't want to lie to her mate about it.

That made her think about Waterstar's death. When the she-cat had died, her spirit had stayed in the camp for a few moments where she begged forgiveness for her actions to the clans. She was sorry for going crazy but she had wanted the clans to know that the specials were not a figment of her imagination but real.

That shook Rosefang. When Waterstar was crazy, she had babbled on about how specials had powers that could do anything and how they were needed in the clans for them to survive. That made Rosefang think of her own power. Was she one of these specials then? What happened to the previous one? The one who Waterstar kept yelling the name of at night. Scalefur.

"Rosefang?"

She blinked and broke out of her thoughts. Ashfire was standing there, waiting for her. "Shall we go back to camp?" he asked. "Or do you want to do something else together?"

"Let's go back to camp," purred Rosefang. She went up to her to-be-mate's side and pressed her fur against his. She couldn't tell him yet but soon. Maybe after she helped this Foxstream cat. Maybe then she could tell him about her power.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Scalefur

The small group of specials slowly made their way over the hill. It was a slow process to say in the least. Twilight was having a hard time keeping Auraclaw on his back if they were running and a cat needed to be on either side of him to keep an eye on the brown she-cat so she wouldn't fall off.

"Leave me behind," whispered the she-cat. Scalefur looked back at his friend. She looked so helpless on Twilight's back. Her eyes were shut, gone forever. Cinderstream had tried to heal them but failed. Scalefur hated himself. If only he was stronger. If only he could fight Milkpaw's mind control then Auraclaw wouldn't be suffering like this.

"We will not leave you alone to die," growled Firewind. He placed his tail on his friend's shoulder. "You are an important friend to us. You were the Treeclan special."

"But I'm useless now," cried Auraclaw. She was looking in the direction of Firewind's voice. She was shaking. "My eyes are gone Firewind. I cannot see. How can I use my power? I need to be able to see what I'm moving. I'm just a cripple now."

"Don't say that!" cried Cinderstream. "It's all my fault for not being able to return your eyes to you. Don't blame yourself."

"There's a tree up ahead," informed Hazelpaw as he ran back. He had been sent out to scope the area to find a place for them to rest for the night He glanced back and forth between the cats and fox.

"Good job," barked Twilight. "Let's get you to a place to rest okay Auraclaw?"

Auraclaw did not say anything but silently sat on Twilight's back as the group began to move again with Hazelpaw in the lead.

Scalefur walked in between Hazelpaw and Twilight. He felt like he had no right to say anything to her. The guilt was overwhelming. It was all his fault. Auraclaw was blind because of him. Because of him Milkpaw-no Risingdawn might win. If only Milkpaw had controlled Auraclaw instead of him. Scalefur knew he had the weakest power out of all of them. How could breathing underwater help in a fight? It didn't.

As they walked under the setting sun Scalefur wished with all his might that he would switch places with Auraclaw. However like always, it never came true.

Auraclaw

Auraclaw was miserable.

She felt like she had lost a part of herself after her eyes were taken away. She couldn't see. That made her feel more detached to her power. It was nothing anymore. She was no longer a special but a normal cat.

"I'm going to put you down now," Twilight barked.

Auraclaw felt Twilight's muscles move and when he stopped Auraclaw carefully climbed off. The scents of Firewind and Cinderstream around her told her that they were making sure she had gotten off okay.

"You can sit down there," informed Firewind. "Hazelpaw and I will go find some fresh-kill."

Auraclaw complied with Firewind's wish but she did not speak. She knew Firewind was treating her the same he always had but there was a more delicate tone to his voice when he spoke to her. Even when he was telling that they would not leave her she knew he pitied her.

She heard the sound of cats moving around her and the direction of scents changing. She caught Scalefur's scent as he passed her and she turned her head to remove it. Scalefur had not spoken to her since the incident. Not like she blamed him. She understood why. He felt like it was all his fault this happened.

Sadly, even though Auraclaw did not want to feel it, she hated him for doing this to her. She was useless without her eyes. She had even tried running away a couple nights ago but Firewind had found her and forced her to come along with them. No matter how much she begged for them to leave her behind, Firewind refused.

"Auraclaw," came Cinderstream's voice from in front of her. "I'm going to try again."

"Go ahead," replied Auraclaw. She felt Cinderstream's paw touch her head. Every night when they rested Cinderstream would try to heal Auraclaw's eyes. During the first few times Auraclaw was hopeful it would work but it never did and now she didn't care anymore. She had accepted it. Her eyes were gone forever. No matter how much anyone tried she would never get them back.

Cinderstream

Cinderstream could feel her power surge through her as she kept her paw over Auraclaw's head. She could feel the energy pour into her paw but there was nowhere for the power to go. It felt stuck there to her paw. She couldn't get it to listen to her. She sighed and pulled her paw away. "I'm sorry Auraclaw."

"It's alright," replied the brown she-cat. She placed her head on her paws.

Cinderstream looked down at the she-cat in misery. Why couldn't she heal Auraclaw's eyes? She could heal almost all fatal injuries now but why couldn't she heal eyes?

She walked away from Auraclaw and settled down next to Twilight who was alertly looking around them for danger. Scalefur was a couple pawsteps away and silently gazing out as well.

"How was it this time?" asked Twilight. He wrapped his tail around Cinderstream while never taking his eyes away from the open fields around them.

"Nowhere close," replied Cinderstream. She leaned her head against Twilight's body. When they had met again after Flameclaw came to warn them, the two had silently accepted the other. Cinderstream wondered what Starclan would think if she told them she had accepted a fox for her mate. Well she wasn't a medicine cat anymore so that wasn't really an issue. "I feel so frustrated," she said. "I feel like I should be able to heal her eyes but I just can't."

"You'll figure it out," said Twilight. He tore his eyes away from the fields to bend down to lick Cinderstream's head. "I know you will."

Cinderstream purred happily. They could never truly be mates or ever have kits but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to be with him. And lying here against his fur she knew she would figure it out one day. She would give Auraclaw back her eyes.

No matter what.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Back with Flameclaw on this one.**

Flameclaw

Flameclaw stood in the center of Flameclan camp. He couldn't believe how long it had been since he had been here. It was only for a short period of time but the camp looked so different. He didn't really know why though. Everything was still the same. Flameclan was the smallest clan due to the Great Battle. Even though Cloudstar had tried to keep peace with Treeclan and Streamclan it was only a matter of time before one of the other clans wanted more land.

Flameclaw's heart rose to his throat when he saw his mother walk into camp with Rainstorm and Gorgestorm. It had been so long since he had seen her that all he wanted to do was run over and announce that he was back and the cat she truly loved, Firewind was also on his way back. However his mother just walked past him on the way to the fresh-kill pile. It was then that he noticed that she looked more downcast than before Smokeclaw was exiled.

Of course. He and Milkpaw had left her without any explanation. "I'm sorry Spottedclaw," he whispered sadly. "Everycat you love just keeps leaving you." It was then that his thoughts shifted to Swanpaw. He made his way over to the medicine cat den and peered inside.

There she was. The pure white she-cat that Flameclaw thought it was possible to have a relationship with at least until she had to become the medicine cat because of a coincidence. Flameclaw's sister Brookpaw was listening to Swanpaw as she explained the importance of certain herbs.

"At least you are still around," said Flameclaw. He watched sadly as his sister continued to learn the art of a medicine cat. The clan had lost two she-cats to the medicine cat role. He hoped that Swanpaw would be able to become a warrior again after teaching everything to Brookpaw. Unlike his sister, Swanpaw only went down this path because she thought it was the one that Starclan has chosen for her.

Flameclaw turned way and walked back to the center of the camp. He watched as Cloudstar led a patrol out, as his half-siblings Bonepaw and Mudpaw leave with their mentors for training. Normal clan life was going around him. They didn't know anything about the danger that was coming. They didn't remember anything about the specials. And he couldn't do anything about it. He was only a spirit. No one could see him.

No.

That she-cat. Rosefang. For some reason she could see him. And she called him a ghost. Was she a special? That had to be impossible though. Starclan has refused to give birth to more specials. The only other way is through mating of a special and a normal cat but that was impossible as well. From what he knew about Scalefur, the tom did not take on a mate, in fact none of the current specials did. Then what was she? He growled in annoyance. If only he could ask for help from Flightwing.

He got to his paws and walked out of camp. If he remembered correctly, the Streamclan camp shouldn't be too hard to find. He had to find out more about this she-cat, find out if she could be trusted or not. Then he had a way to warn everyone and warn Starclan as well.

Rosefang

Rosefang sat by the fresh-kill pile enjoying a large fish with her to-be mate Ashfire. She wondered about that ghost Foxstream. There was something off about him compared to all the other ghosts she had seen but she couldn't put her paw on it. But what was it? She couldn't place her paw exactly on it.

"What are you thinking about?" purred Ashfire.

Rosefang almost jumped. "Oh, nothing," she replied quickly. "Just stuff."

"Stuff?" said Ashfire slowly. "You are always seeming to think about stuff. Want to tell me?" he teased.

"Sorry but this is stuff only for me," replied Rosefang.

The two cats heard a yowl from the elders den and cats began running over.

Ashfire sighed. "Looks like Runningclaw couldn't hold on anymore," he said sadly. "We'll miss that elder-Rosefang?"

Rosefang had jumped to her paws and she quickly ran over to the elders den. She weaved her way through the cats until she was in the front. Rabbitstripe was examining Runningclaw's body with his apprentice Ivypaw right behind him. The other elder Snakepelt was staring sadly down at his departed friend.

There he was. Rosefang spotted Runningclaw's spirit near the back of the elders den. He was speaking to someone that Rosefang couldn't see, Starclan most likely from all her experience with watching this happen. She growled softly. If she called out to Runningclaw here everyone would know something weird was going on. She knew she had to keep the power a secret but she wanted to ask Runningclaw about Foxstream and about the specials. However there was no way for her to get close enough to do that without anyone overhearing her. She sighed and left the group of cats that had surrounded the elder and bumped into Ashfire.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he placed his tail on her shoulder. "I didn't know you were close to Runningclaw."

"I'm not," replied Rosefang. "Not at all."

Linelineline

"Thank you for understanding the situation," said Darkpaw to Runningclaw.

"I am surprised by this," spoke the black tom. He had revived back into his youth after his death and Darkpaw was here to take him to Starclan. Well, after he explained about the specials. "But I understand why you erased our memories. It was for their sake. Poor Scalefur."

Darkpaw nodded sadly. "Yes. Now, will you join our fight? We think Risingdawn might be planning something big to happen."

"Of course," said Runningclaw. He looked at his clanmates which were surrounding his body. All were mourning the passing of a dear friend for them. He blinked when he noticed that Rosefang seemed to be staring directly at him. Not the body of him but him as a spirit.

"Runninclaw? You ready to go?"

"Of course," replied Runningclaw, turning back to Darkpaw. Before he went to Starclan he looked back one more time but Rosefang was gone. That was probably just a coincidence. Nothing more. He pushed it out of his mind and followed Darkpaw to Starclan.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Rosefang

Rosefang wondered what it meant. She had noticed Runningclaw looking at her. Did it mean that he noticed her watching him? Then could there be a chance that Runningclaw might look for her later to figure out what was going on? She hoped so. Having this weird power was really inconvenient.

_"Well, it is because I make it be,"_ she thought to herself. She paused in her tracks. After witnessing Runningclaw's burial ceremony she had headed out of camp to give herself time to think. Out here in the wild though it was more distracting than she thought camp would be. She kept hearing owls and other night creatures fly through the trees and the crickets were loud!

"Rosefang."

She whipped around to the direction her name was being called, her claws unsheathed, back arched. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was Foxstream. Not much. But a slight relax. "It's you."

The tom nodded. "Yes, it's me. Umm, can you really see me?" he asked nervously.

Rosefang nodded. What a dumb question. "Of course I can," she gestured with her tail to where he was standing. "You're standing there, looking at me. You have orange fur and golden eyes..." She trailed off. Those golden eyes actually reminded her of a spotted she-cat from Flameclan. Those looked like her eyes. She was surprised as herself for remembering that. "Are you a Flameclan cat?" she blurted out.

The tom blinked in surprise. "No," he said. "What gave you that idea?"

Rosefang narrowed her eyes. What the heck was wrong with this tom? He was lying. That was obvious. But why? Why didn't he want her to know he was from Flameclan?

"Look," said the tom quickly. "No one can see me so I was surprised that you can. Listen," his expression drew serious. "There are cats called specials-"

"Cats with special powers," said Rosefang. This tom just confirmed it for her. Specials did exist. That meant that there was a cat called Scalefur in Streamclan at some point. She thought of herself. What did that mean? That she was also a special? But where did Scalefur go?

Foxstream stared at Rosefang in surprise like he couldn't believe she would know the existence of them. "How did you?"

"I saw Waterstar right after she died," explained Rosefang. "She mentioned specials. She talked about how sorry she was and about a cat named Scalefur."

Foxstream shook his head. "I can't believe this. A cat knows about specials…" He shook his head. "What does this mean?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rosefang.

Foxstream opened his mouth to speak but another voice grabbed her attention. Ashfire. Calling her name.

"Does that tom ever leave you alone?" asked Foxstream in disgust as Ashfire hurried over to Rosefang.

"I was surprised to see you leave camp after Runningclaw's burial ceremony. I thought you weren't close to him."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you leave? Didn't you want time to think?"

"Kind of," replied Rosefang, dodging the question.

"Of course," said Foxstream loudly. "She wanted to talk."

Ashfire stepped closer to Rosefang and wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "Maybe we should be mates now?" he purred in her ear.

Rosefang felt her fur grow hot. Not because he was talking like this, this was normal for him. It was the fact that Foxstream was watching them. And he looked very amused by this. She ducked out of his grasp and stepped away from the gray tom. Ashfire looked at her, his face showing how hurt he was.

"I'm sorry Rosefang," he said quickly. "I know it wasn't right to joke around at a time like this." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," replied Rosefang quickly. She prayed to Starclan it was dark enough so Ashfire couldn't see her glaring into the shadows at Foxstream. "It's not your fault at all."

"Of course it isn't," said Foxstream. "It's just that an evil cat is coming here for revenge against Starclan by killing off the alive cats."

"What?" cried Rosefang in surprise.

"Rosefang?" Ashfire asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Rosefang shook her head. "Don't worry about Ashfire," she said quickly.

"But I do worry," protested Ashfire. "Something's going on here. What is it?" His eyes drifted to the spot where Foxstream was and for a brief second she thought he could see the tom. However Ashfire just turned back to her and from the way he was looking at her he didn't seem to understand what she had been looking at. "Rosefang. Tell me. What is going on?"

Flameclaw

Flameclaw didn't understand why he acted the way he did when Ashfire had entered the picture. He had acted completely different. He thought he knew why. It was because he wanted to speak to her alone. He wanted to figure out all that she knew about the situation. Did she know about the other specials besides Scalefur? This tom was a distraction. If he wasn't here then they could focus on the task at hand.

But still.

These cats were obviously close and from what he overheard they were to-be mates. It was just Rosefang holding it off. Probably because of this power he guessed.

"Rosefang. What is going on?" repeated Ashfire. His eyes widen. "Do…can you see something there? Do you have power to get messages from Starclan?"

"No," scoffed Rosefang. She was clearly annoyed. "Anyway. I want to be alone."

"Rosefang…"

The she-cat moved away from the tom and quickly walked through the marshy territory of Streamclan. Not knowing what else to do Flameclaw followed her. She stopped near the Flameclan border and turned to the orange tom. "Okay. Now tell me what is going on."

Flameclaw looked around to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows before beginning to speak. He knew that leaving out information might not be the best idea so he put everything out there. If she turned out to be a crazy cat working for Milkpaw then he would think of something but for the moment she was the only link to the alive world he had. He hated this weird existence. When he was done Rosefang was sitting down. She shook her head.

"I can't believe this," she said slowly. "Can this really be true?"

"It is," said Flameclaw. "And it's your choice whether to believe me or not.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5.**

Firewind

"We'll rest here for tonight," ordered Firewind. It had been another day of hard walking. When he looked back at the others he could see in their eyes. They were exhausted. He had been pushing them for the past couple of days with little rest. Why did it seem like getting back was taking longer than leaving?

He watched as the Twilight settled on the ground and helped Auraclaw off, as Cinderstream tried again to use her powers to heal the brown she-cat's eyes, as Hazelpaw and Scalefur went off to find food. This was not the same group of cats that he had known from before.

When they had been living by the beach it was hard on them but they were happy. Each day was fun. They were not restricted to any rules. They helped out any cat that came to them. But now, now they were forced to return to the life that they had given up. He settled down next to Auraclaw who was sitting by herself.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

Auraclaw scoffed. "I can't see. How do you expect I'm doing? I'm a blind useless special now."

"Auraclaw…"

"I know, I know," replied Auraclaw. "I should be positive. Cinderstream's powers are getting stronger every day and someday they might be able to give me back my eyes." The bitterness was still there though.

"Auraclaw. You will get back your eyes. You aren't useless," Firewind said firmly. "We'll get back to the clans and save them from Risingdawn."

"And then what?" Auraclaw asked. "What are we going to do? Return to our separate clans? We've been through so much together and we are going to go back to our lives before? Back as the roles of the specials?"

Firewind stayed silent. He didn't know what would be the correct thing to say. Could he really return to his life as a special after all of this was over? Could he really become the same tom he was moons ago, the one that the other specials looked up to because he was the oldest?

"You can't can you?" said Auraclaw. "You don't know if you can make the decision to give up on our current lives and return back to the clans." She shook her head. "I don't envy you in any way Firewind." She turned her head towards the breeze that was blowing towards them. "It is weird. I cannot, I cannot see anything anymore, but I can still hear and smell. It's weird to have these two things and not my sight."

"Auraclaw…"

The brown she-cat turned her head towards Firewind. "I have one question for you. When we return, the memories of the clan cats will be returned. _Her_ memories will also be returned to her. What will you do then?"

Firewind knew who she was talking about. His thoughts drifted to the spotted she-cat. Because of his one little mistake they were in this mess. Milkpaw was his kit and because of him, his other kit, Flameclaw was killed. "I don't know," he said.

"When she gets her memories back, her love for you will come back," bitterness crept into Auraclaw's voice. "What are you going to do?"

Firewind shook his head. "Auraclaw, I don't know, alright! I know I'm supposed to be the leader and take care of everycat here-I'm responsible for this whole group. I know that Auraclaw. I know. It's just that…" He looked away. "You try being in my paws for once alright? You want to know what it feels like to have everycat's decision based on what I say? It's harder than it looks alright!"

Cinderstream and Twilight glanced over at them in concern but Firewind waved his tail to tell them it was alright before focusing back on the she-cat next to him. She was silent and looking down at the ground.

"Maybe I don't know what you are going through," said Auraclaw. "But still. I know that you will make the correct decision." She shifted her head so she was facing him again. "I know you and I know you will make the correct decision."

"Good thing someone has faith in me," sighed Firewind.

"Firewind!" Scalefur yowled. He ran over to the orange tom. The tom was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Firewind as he got to his paws.

"We were attacked by dogs," said Scalefur through panted breaths. "Hazelpaw is holding them off with his ability but there are a lot of them I think they were the dogs from before. He told me to come back and get help."

Firewind nodded. That was the best thing to do. Scalefur's power would be useless in a situation like this. "Twilight," he ordered to the fox. "Come with me. Scalefur, stay here with Cinderstream and Auraclaw."

Looking down at the brown she-cat he saw she was gritting her teeth. He had no time to consult Auraclaw. Hazelpaw needed help.

"Be careful," said Cinderstream. She licked Twilight's shoulder before the fox and Firewind ran in the direction that Scalefur had come from.

Auraclaw

Useless.

She was useless.

It was in a situation like this where she would use her power to help everyone. She would be able to crush the dogs under a large weight or something. But now she couldn't Her power was useless. There was nothing there.

"Auraclaw?"

The she-cat lifted her head to the voice. Cinderstream.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You will figure out how to use your powers again someday," said the ex-medicine cat. "I know it. You agree, right Scalefur?"

"Huh, right." Scalefur's voice had come from farther away. He was still avoiding her. Good. She didn't want to speak with him either. She didn't know if she would be able to control her claws. Maybe she would rip out his eyes and see what she was suffering through. She shook her head. No. She couldn't. He was a member of the group. She couldn't do that to him. Could she?


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Rosefang

Rosefang opened her eyes to something poking her side. Looking up she saw it was Dreamwhisker. "What is it?" she whispered up to the older she-cat.

"We have to go on border patrol," Dreamwhisker whispered back.

Rosefang nodded and got to her paws. She still remembered last night quite vividly. Foxstream had given her time to think about it. He told her that he knew it was a lot to take and he wanted to her to make the correct choice in the matter. If she made the wrong one, well from the way he was talking it seemed there would be many consequences.

"So, how do you feel about my brother?" asked Dreamwhisker when the two she-cats were safely out of camp.

Rosefang almost tripped over her paws. She looked away from Dreamwhisker, her fur getting hot. "What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"What do you feel about him," repeated Dreamwhisker as the two cats headed in the direction of the Flameclan border. "He really loves you, you know that right?"

Rosefang nodded. "Yes, I do know." At the border the two she-cats checked the scent markings. Still good but everycat knew that Flameclan was in no position to try to fight anyone at the moment. They just didn't have enough cats. She was one of the few alive cats that truly knew why. A great battle against many animal species, all in a plan for revenge, from a cat that actually repented for the sins she has committed. Foxstream had spoken highly of her but Rosefang couldn't figure out why.

"Is there a reason why you won't accept him as a mate?" Dreamwhisker stopped walking in the direction of the Treeclan border. Rosefang stopped as well and stared at Ashfire's sister.

Rosefang shook her head. "No. It's not that I have a problem with being his mate, it's just the fact that…" She trailed off. How could she explain her power? From what Foxstream told her, it made her something called a special and that they were not supposed to be in the clans in at the moment. Except for her. He had no idea why she had the power that she did.

"Rosefang," Dreamwhisker stepped closer to the rose gray she-cat, the gray she-cat towering over her. "Please give it to my brother straight if you want to be mates with him or not alright? He's trying to figure out if you truly care for him or not and…" The she-cat's expressions harden. "Rosefang, do you care for my brother or are you just stringing him along?"

Rosefang stared at Dreamwhisker in shock. How could she say such a thing? "I do care for him!" she protested, "He's a nice tom and I'll be okay with being mates with him."

"Then why won't you be mates with him?" Dreamwhisker practically screamed. She flinched as if she couldn't believe her voice could go in such a high tone. "He cares deeply for you but for some reason you keep pushing him away. He's worried about whether you truly want to be his mate or not."

Rosefang opened her mouth to protest when she saw a flash of orange to her left. Foxstream. He was probably waiting for her answer. "I'll accept him, don't worry," said Rosefang. "It's just the thought of becoming mates that's overwhelming you know?"

Dreamwhisker purred in amusement. "Oh So you're worried about that? Don't worry, you'll be fine." Rosefang had forgotten that Dreamwhisker was already mates with Marshtail for a while now. "Anyway, let's finish the border patrol shall we?"

Rosefang nodded. She turned to where she saw the orange and gave a slight nod before walking after Dreamwhisker.

Twilight

The sound of barking was incredibly loud to the fox's ears as the cat and fox got closer to a thick patch of trees. They could hear yelps of pain and sound of crackling electricity. Soon enough Twilight could make out individual words from the barks.

_"Kill the cat!"_

_ "He can't keep this up forever!"_

The cat and fox broke into a clearing to see a sea of dogs and a cat in the middle. Dogs were throwing themselves at Hazelpaw but his body was coated in electricity and dogs recoiled away in pain. However Twilight noticed that Hazelpaw was using the amount of electricity he normally would. Now he could kill with his power but if he did it would tire him out quicker. All he was doing was buying time pretty much and the dogs seemed to know that Hazelpaw wouldn't be able to do this forever.

"Are they planning to give up anytime soon?" asked Firewind.

Twilight shook his head. "From their barks, I can tell they're in it for the long run."

The tom narrowed his green eyes. "Alright then. I guess they won't mind then." The tom stepped forward and released a huge breath of fire from his mouth. The dogs that it hit howled in pain as their bodies caught on fire.

Twilight looked away but he could still smell the burning flesh and the screams of the dogs. All Firewind could hear were howls of pain. Twilight could hear the words behind it. One caught his attention though.

_"The white cat didn't say this would happen!"_

Twilight perked up. "Firewind. We need one alive. I think these dogs know about Milkpaw."

The orange tom nodded. "Go tell Hazelpaw to knock one out-preferably a small one so we can take the body out of here." He looked at the trees around them starting to catch fire as the dogs ran around in pain. "The twolegged will probably be here soon because of it."

Twilight nodded. He was about to run towards Hazelpaw when the pale gray tom, using extremely high levels of electricity came to the cat and fox. "Thanks," said the tom.

"Hazelpaw," said Twilight quickly. "Go knock out one of the smaller dogs. I think they know about Milkpaw."

Hazelpaw's eyes widen and he nodded. He quickly ran through the dogs, careful to keep away from the ones that were burning. It was funny that they could still function in a horrible situation like this, at least Twilight thought so.

"Twilight! I got one! Come on!"

"Right!" barked the fox, jumping into the fray himself. If this dog knew about Milkpaw, well Twilight would do anything to get all the information.


End file.
